


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 310

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 310 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 310 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 310

UNSEEN GUARD  
Who goes there?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sparo kunir las?_

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
This is Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn, the Unburnt, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, the Mother of Dragons. It is to her you owe your freedom.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bizy sa Daenerys Targaryen, Jelmazmo, Dorzalty, Daria Sikudo Daryti Vestero, Muña Zaldrizoti. Sa va zer sko enkat jiva derve._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You do not owe me your freedom. I cannot give it to you. Your freedom is not mine to give. It belongs to you and you alone. If you want it back, you must take it for yourselves. Each and every one of you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Daervose jevosy yne enkot daor. Jemot ziry tepagon koston daor. Daerves jevys tepagon yne sytilibos daor. Jemele meri sytilibas. Lo ziry arli jaelat, jamelo syt ziry mazemagon jemo bevilza. Tolvies jemys._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Fly.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sovetes._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Let me pass.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ynot rebagon._


End file.
